Christmas Magic
by Aidenk77
Summary: The sequel to "The Master Plan, Come Undone" - Harry is having fun with Ginny, but finds himself incredibly jealous of Luna's boyfriend... and Luna has been invited for a Weasley Christmas... H/G - H/L - A bit of fluffy, saucy, smutty fun.
1. Act I: Leaving Hogwarts

Christmas Magic

Act I: Leaving Hogwarts

**A/N: ** This is the sequel to "The Master Plan, Come Undone" though you don't have to read it to enjoy this.

The final week of term passed far too slowly for Harry's liking. He enjoyed Ginny's company very much, but he found himself wanting, for the first time, to be away from Hogwarts. Harry was finding the long hallways and corridors of Hogwarts oppressive and dark, the almost constant stream of interruptions when he wanted to spend a bit of quiet and private time with Ginny, utterly infuriating. Harry finished his breakfast coffee with a slurp, to receive a reproachful look from Hermione. He flashed a wide grin, and made his way back up to the common room.

He stumped up the main staircase, and at the top, almost bumped into Luna and Anthony, walking arm in arm together.

"Morning Harry," she said dreamily, Anthony meanwhile just nodded.

"Hey Luna, Tony," muttered Harry.

"All ready for the Winter Solstice?" she asked.

Harry stared at her, confused for a moment. "Christmas you mean?" he asked. "All sorted there, off to the Weasleys this year,"

Luna smiled, and Anthony tugged, almost imperceptibly on her arm, and she gave him the tiniest suggestion of a wink as he led her down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Something growled inside Harry, and he felt an unfamiliar surge of jealously in the pit of his stomach. He balled his fists and slowly made his way back to the Tower, feeling unsurprised at his current feelings, but annoyed none the less.

The common room was a huge mess of noise, people, owls in cages, parchment all over the place. Harry shook his head slowly, escaped the carnage, and went up to his dormitory. The curtains were shut around his four-poster, which he was slightly puzzled about, but flicked the closest one open, to reveal Ginny, lounging there, wearing just a pair of very short shorts, and a thin tank top. Harry stood, mouth agog, as a bolt of exhilarated panic shot through him.

"Get in here and kiss me, Potter," she urged.

Harry jumped onto the bed, flicked the curtain shut, threw off his t shirt and pounced on the red-head, kicking off his shoes and socks as they kissed furiously, pinning her hands behind her head as he attacked her neck, nibbling, kissing, biting. Ginny let out a low moan of pleasure, and squirmed underneath him, grinding her crotch against him. Harry paused for a second to catch his breath, and to gaze upon her, her pale ivory skin, flushed cheeks and soft, ruby red lips. He kissed her again, and brought his hand down to her breast, slowly slipping his hand beneath her tank top. They kissed again, she pulled her top off, and threw it to the foot of the bed. She sighed in pleasure as his lips found her nipple, she snaked her hands down, and fumbled with his belt buckle.

Harry's trousers were quickly removed, and they kissed again and again, Harry enjoying so much the feel of her skin against his. Things were really starting to get heated, they simultaneously reached for each other's shorts, and suddenly caught each other's eye. She blew him a kiss as she wriggled out her shorts, and Harry felt he couldn't get any harder as he slipped his hand inside her knickers, and began to move his fingers up and down her wetness. Ginny's eyes fluttered and she reached down for him.

Harry hissed with pleasure as she moved her small hand up and down, softly as first, increasing in tempo. She was breathing heavily now, he closed his eyes, and tried to hold back, just for a little longer. He slowly opened his eyes, and found it wasn't Ginny who was stroking him, but Luna. He almost came, there and then, but closed his eyes, at another attempt at delaying, he opened again as she began to moan rhythmically. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, as Ginny began to shudder as he slipped a finger into her, and used his thumb, as the orgasm crashed over her, followed by him just a few seconds later.

They remained almost motionless for a moment, her ragged breathing subsiding, before reaching for her wand to clean up as Harry cuddled into the side of her.

"What was that for?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present,"

"You're too good to me, Red,"

Ginny grabbed her top, and cuddled back with Harry, until he caught sight of his watch, and panicked.

"Ginny, shit! We're going to miss the train back!"

She jumped up and pulled her shorts and top back on, and kissed Harry quickly on the cheek.

"Wait for me in the common room," she whispered.

Harry watched her as she left, and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, and grabbed his cloak from the back of the door and hurried down to the common room. There were a few stragglers waiting there, including Ron and Hermione. They were sat on opposite sofas, and deliberately not speaking to one another.

"Seen Ginny anywhere?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, she's just coming mate," replied Harry.

Hermione suppressed a snort of laughter, and looked up at Harry, with his hair dishevelled and a fading glow to his cheeks.

"Was just coming," suggested Hermione idly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and smiled, as he noticed the reference has completely slipped by Ron, who was now staring into space, and looking quite vacant. He heard the dormitory door close, and Ginny bounced down the stairs, and shot a wide grin at Harry.

"Ready?" she asked brightly.

"Sure," replied Harry, and took her hand as the four left the common room, and made their way down to the entrance hall. The entrance hall was almost empty, as Mr Filtch chivvied the last remaining students out into the grounds. The four sidestepped him, and walked quickly into the crisp, but weak winter sunshine. The snow on the ground was thick and deep, but evidently, Hagrid had been busy, possibly with his umbrella, as the path was clear from snow. The walk didn't take too long, and at least by the end of it Hermione and Ron were talking again. They reached the platform, and boarded the Hogwarts Express, and stepped into an empty compartment, Harry settled by the window, with Ginny by his side. Ron sat next to Ginny, and Hermione sat opposite him. Harry stretched out and relaxed, and looked up when the compartment door opened.

"Mind if we sit here?" came a dreamy, serene voice.

"By all means," said Ron, and Luna and Anthony entered the compartment, and settled in their seats, Luna sat opposite Harry and gave a sweet smile. Harry nodded politely at Anthony and he did the same, with a slightly cold look in his eyes.

Harry stretched out again, and relaxed into his seat. Ginny had her nose buried in 'Witch Weekly' and Anthony had opened his copy of 'Transfiguration Today'. Harry's eyes met with Luna, and she narrowed them seductively, and he cast his eyes over her, and settled on her legs. Long, smooth and pale, he just couldn't keep his eyes from them. Luna noticed, and very slowly and deliberately crossed her legs, Harry almost choked when he caught the briefest glimpses of white. Luna relaxed back into her seat, with an almost satisfied smile on her lips. Harry tried to relax, but was finding it extremely difficult while Luna, in the words of Marietta, 'Eye-fucked the shit out of him'. Harry was quite grateful when Ron started an enthusiastic discussion on the Quidditch Season, and incredibly glad that he didn't have to get up.

**A/N: **I hope you've enjoyed this, the next chapter should be coming soon.


	2. Act II:  A Christmas Present Come Early

Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express was currently not living up to its name, and the journey seemed to be taking an age. Harry sighed with the boredom and monotony, feeling slightly constricted by the fact that Ginny had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Luna had taken out her copy of The Quibbler, but seemed to be stealing glances over the top of her paper and not paying it too much attention. Harry leaned back into his seat, and he and Luna began a game of sorts, each glancing at the other, and pretending not to notice. This time she uncrossed and crossed her legs again, making sure Harry was watching, and flashed a contented smile across her face as she watched Harry stiffen slightly as he cast his eyes down. He grunted in frustration, and checked his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Chin up, Harry," called Hermione. "We'll be in London in an hour or so."

"Thank Merlin for that," grumbled Harry.

Meanwhile, Anthony had woken, and was engaging Luna in conversation. Harry only paid half attention, but his ears almost pricked up when she spoke next.

"I'm staying with the Weasleys for a few days, Anthony," she said vaguely. "Daddy is away in Sweden for a week, and he's back just before the Winter Solstice."

"Mother and Father are taking my brother and me to the South of France for Christmas this year," muttered Anthony.

"You'll come back with a beautiful tan," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry felt a wave of fury and jealousy rise, seething and burning his insides, as the couple opposite smooched. He jiggled his shoulder, and Ginny woke, he turned and kissed her, softly at first until he felt her kiss him back, aggressively, almost possessively.

"Easy Harry," breathed Ginny. "We've got all Christmas you know."

He relaxed back into his seat, feeling slightly smug now, Luna had been trying to mess with him, and he'd shown her.

"_Yeah, nice try Mister," _chided his inner voice. _"Luna has got you so fucking pussy-whipped; I'm surprised you're not dribbling, just at the thought of her."_

"Quiet!" growled Harry, much to the surprise of his fellow passengers. He paused for a second, wiped the corner of his mouth, and chanced another glance at Luna. She was now sitting with her arms folded, completely at odds with her dreamy smile. Hermione noticed the look, and arched a quizzical eyebrow at Harry. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it seemed to come out as a leer, she frowned, just for a second, something seemed to click in her brain, and she too sat back with a smug smile.

"_Ha! Told you!" _came the voice again. _"Now Hermione has got you sussed. What next? Ron?"_

Harry softly grumbled to himself, and this time, stared right into those gorgeous, silver grey eyes, and she stared right back, then she slowly narrowed them and slowly licked her lips. That's all it took, and she glanced down at the tent that had made camp in his trousers and smiled. Harry took a fleeting look before assessing whether Ginny, or indeed Anthony had noticed, thankfully they hadn't. Harry waited for a while, or at least until the tent downstairs had packed up, and sensing the train beginning to slow, stood up, pulled his cloak down and fastened it around his shoulders. Everyone in the compartment took this as a cue, and all reached for cloaks and bags and hats. The train lurched a little, and Harry saw Ginny stumble slightly, only to have Anthony steady her. Harry's insides burned again as he noticed his hands on her waist. Harry slumped back into his seat, feeling distinctly grumpy now. The train gave another lurch as it crossed a set of points, Anthony steadied Ginny again, Luna on the other hand completely lost her balance and flailed wildly in the air, before falling, almost slow motion onto Harry's lap.

The tent in Harry's pants immediately re-pitched itself, and Luna evidently noticed, as she gave him a sly look, wriggled her bum and stood up again, grabbing the handrail for support. This action was this time not missed by either Ginny or Anthony, she held Harry's hand tightly and domineeringly, Anthony just stared at him, eyes narrowed, like two chips of ice. Luna on the other hand, returned to her seat, crossed her legs and watched placidly the station approaching through the window.

oOo

Harry settled comfortably on the large squashy sofa in the Weasleys front room, and had a mental rethink over the train journey. So, first off, Luna was messing with him, flirting with him. Secondly, he was jealous of Luna and Anthony smooching. Thirdly, Ginny and Hermione had noticed. Points one and two could be set aside for the moment, but he really needed to placate Ginny and perhaps discuss things with Hermione. She took up the spot next to him and cuddled into him, and in the absence of Mr and Mrs Weasley, began kissing and nuzzling his neck. Harry squirmed, almost uncomfortably.

"Not now Ginny, I'm not in the mood," murmured Harry.

"Fine," retorted Ginny huffily. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning if you're in a better mood." She stalked up the narrow staircase and Harry winced as he heard her bedroom door slam.

"What's the matter?" asked Luna softly.

"Nothing," replied Harry. "Just feeling a bit... constricted. I'm going for a breath of fresh air."

Luna nodded, and Hermione smiled, Ron merely grunted and he left the sitting room, and opened the kitchen door, where Mrs Weasley was elbow deep mixing a huge cake.

"Everything alright Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley kindly.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, I'm fine, just fancy a bit of fresh air," he said quietly.

"Just as long as you're well Harry," and Mrs Weasley smiled gently. "Don't go too far then,"

Harry nodded at the Weasley matriarch, and gently closed the back door behind him. He headed slowly across the garden, stooped to pet Crookshanks and wandered over to Mr Weasleys garden shed. He pulled open the door and smiled, the interior was much larger than it should have been. Harry felt better almost at once, and chuckled to himself as he looked over Mr Weasleys collections, all in wooden boxes, and hand-labelled lovingly. Plugs, batteries, car parts, Harry recognised an old betamax video recorder and parts of old televisions. Harry sat on a large wooden bench, and massaged his temples, closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. His reverie was disturbed as the shed door opened, and Hermione entered, carrying two steaming cups of tea.

"Anyone tell you how wonderful you are?" he asked.

"Not often," she said sadly.

"Well, you are."

She sat down next to him, and Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thought you'd like a chat Harry," she said softly. "So, go on. Spill."

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and knew if he couldn't talk to his best friend, he couldn't talk to anyone. He took a deep breath, and launched into it.

"I'm with Ginny, but I saw Luna with Anthony, and I was so jealous. I really like Luna, and I'm pretty sure she likes me, but I just don't know what to do..." he said, almost all in one breath.

Hermione listened, and took a deep sip of her tea. She looked at him thoughtfully and spoke quietly and carefully.

"I think the only advice I can give, is follow your heart."

"My heart? I don't know what I want, much less what to do about it," he said quietly.

She finished her tea, and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed and she smiled and left the shed.

Harry leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes again. Follow his heart? The trouble was, he wasn't even sure what his heart wanted. He again massaged his temples and tried to clear his thoughts. The shed door opening roused him again, and Harry looked up, expecting Ginny, but it was his favourite Ravenclaw. He smiled, and she looked at him with an eye of concern.

"Hermione said you were in here, and needed cheering up," she said serenely.

"I'm alright Luna, just got a lot on my mind you know..."

"I do know, Harry."

As she was speaking, she moved closer to Harry, and he felt again, the bolt of exhilarated panic shoot through him as she stood before him. He looked up into her beautiful silver-grey eyes, and the decision was made. He put his hands on her narrow waist, and without any hesitation, she straddled him, as her lips crashed against his.

She breathed a moan of passion and desire as she ground into him, they kissed and squirmed against each other, he had his hands up her skirt, cupping and squeezing her derrière. Luna encouraged Harry to remove his jumper and t-shirt, and he did, she sprinkled his bare chest with kisses, as he kissed and suckled the sweet pale skin of her neck. Luna shrugged off her blouse, and Harry's hands immediately cupped and gently squeezed her breasts. She reached behind and unclipped her bra, he eagerly flung the black piece to one side and took a nipple into his mouth, and she moaned with pleasure and grappled with his belt buckle. Harry was overwhelmed by the passion, the heat, the feelings within, and groaned with pleasure as he was released from his trousers and boxers. More exhilarated panic and pleasure shot through him again, was it going to go all the way? They kissed and kissed again, he cupped her breasts, and she, with a little help from Harry wriggled out of her knickers. He groaned as she rubbed his length along her wetness, she shivered with pleasure. Harry paused this kissing, just for a second.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a low, throaty voice.

"Of course," she whispered, and with a gasp, she guided him into her. She gasped again and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. "Slowly, Harry," she breathed.

Harry held back, and tried to delay his rapidly approaching orgasm, closed his eyes and tried not to think of just how tight and slick and hot she was. He controlled his breathing, relaxed his mind, and when Luna murmured 'move' he did, slowly and controlled, her breathing becoming ragged, she crashed her lips against his again, and guided his hand to her centre, using his fingers, she panted and moaned in encouragement, until his orgasm took over, and he shook uncontrollably. He paused with his fingers, until she urged 'don't stop', until she too shook with pleasure, her pale skin flushed. He moved his fingers a little, and she let out a sharp gasp and moved his hand away.

"Sensitive," she admonished softly.

Harry's mind was swimming, he felt he probably couldn't stand up straight, so the pair cuddled together for a moment, before Luna slowly stood up, and reached for her knickers, Harry pulled on his trousers and boxers whilst she replaced her bra and blouse. She sat back on Harry, and stretched her legs out along the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her softly on the cheek, and she turned and he kissed her sweet, red lips.

"Was it your first time?" she asked dreamily.

Harry paused to compose himself. "Yes, it was," he said croakily.

"Me too."

They cuddled together for a while, before she suggested they go back to the house before they were missed. They talked together quietly, Ginny and Anthony never even got a mention. Harry didn't want to deal with consequences just now, and re-lived the moment again and again.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We'd better, I suppose," she answered quietly. "Now this will be one not to tell the Grandchildren, I lost my virginity to Harry Potter, in Arthur Weasleys garden shed."

Harry grinned, and kissed her again. Sweet, sweet Luna. Always full of surprises.

**A/N: **I hope you've enjoyed this, next chapter coming soon.


	3. Act III: Disturbing Revalations

Chapter 3

Act III: Disturbing Revelations.

Harry left a little time for before returning to the Weasley home, he strode confidently across the untidy garden, and softly opened the back door. Mrs Weasley had finished baking and the kitchen was empty. He quietly opened the door to the sitting room, where Hermione was curled up with a book, Ron had evidently retired for the night and there was no sign of Luna either. Hermione looked up and placed the book on the coffee table.

"She's gone upstairs," she said smoothly.

"Oh. You mind if I sit down?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled, and Harry sat next to her on the large squashy sofa.

"So..." she said speculatively. "Did Luna cheer you up?"

Harry exhaled, and looked to Hermione who had a thin smile playing about her lips.

"Yeah, it was nice," he repiled.

Hermione looked at Harry closely, he noticed something flash in her eyes, and she grinned at him.

"How much of a _'nice' _time did you have?"

"Nice enough thanks," he said with a sly smile.

"So you did then?"

"Yeah."

Hermione paused to consider this, and smiled softly at the black-haired wizard. Harry propped his feet up on the coffee table, and put his arm around his best friend. She cuddled into his side, and he let out a happy sigh.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" he said softly.

"I'd hope so, Mister," she chuckled.

"You've never judged me, Mione, I pretty much just told you I cheated on my girlfriend, and all you do is smile at me. I thought you might be annoyed with me..." he finished quietly.

"Who do you think suggested to Luna that you needed cheering up?" she asked.

Harry stretched out and squeezed the shoulder of his best friend. He looked down to her warm chocolate eyes, and felt a now-familiar squirming in his stomach. He tensed and panicked for a second, the exhilaration flowing through him, there was a flash of something in her eyes, but no, no, Harry found himself almost imperceptibly moving closer to her, he closed his eyes, kissed her cheek, and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Thanks, Hermione. Thanks for well... Understanding,"

"S'alright, Harry," she whispered. "We'll deal with the Ginny problem in the morning. Now go and have a shower, I can practically smell Luna on you," she added with a chuckle.

Harry released Hermione and ran his fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes as he did, and he gave her another kiss on the cheek, and squeezed her hand as he stood up and made his way out of the lounge. Harry entered the small bathroom and flicked his wand at the shower, quickly undressed, and stepped into the hot water.

Suitably washed, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, and stepped out onto the landing, and almost collided with Hermione, dressed in just a thin, pale pink nightie, carrying a glass of water. There was a slightly uncomfortable pause, Harry couldn't ever recall seeing Hermione wearing so little, he could quite clearly see her curves through the thin fabric, she seemed to be taking in Harry and his bare chest. It was he who broke the silence, and he smiled at her.

"Well... Goodnight, Mione," he whispered hoarsely.

"Goodnight, Harry," she breathed.

They paused again for a second, and Harry felt himself moving towards her again, but steadied himself and squeezed her hand again.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered as he climbed the narrow staircase to Ron's room. He opened the door softly, and closed it behind him, and frowned at Ron, hanging halfway out of bed, in his too-small pyjamas, mumbling in his sleep. Harry dried himself, and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sat down on his camp bed, swished his wand in an arc above his head, muttering _'muffliato'_ as he did. He grabbed his pillow, punched it and bellowed out in frustration, before slumping back onto his bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Fuck, fuck, and fuck!" he growled, and took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes slowly, and massaged his temples, as images of Ginny in his dorm at Hogwarts; Luna in Arthur's shed, and now, Hermione on the sofa, and in that nightie swam around his mind. He took some more deep breaths, and eventually settled, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

oOo

Harry awoke early, with a clawing thirst, and the desperate need to pee. He grabbed his dressing gown from his trunk, and having visited the loo, made his way down to the kitchen, and helped himself to coffee, and slumped at the large, scrubbed table. Mrs Weasley clucked around him, trying to make him eat a plateful of sausages, but Harry opted for just a bowl of porridge, but ended up just pushing it around his bowl. Luna and Hermione both entered the kitchen together, and again, Mrs Weasley fussed over them, when her back was turned, Harry looked up from his bowl and whispered to the girls sat opposite him.

"Is she still up there?" he asked softly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and nodded. Harry thanked her with a nod and a smile, Luna was staring dreamily into space. Mrs Weasley turned back to the table with overflowing plates of fried breakfast, and Harry made his escape. He padded up the rickety staircase, and stopped just outside Ginny's door. He knocked softly, and entered her small bedroom. Ginny stirred as he entered, and he sat on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up slowly, and smiled at Harry. He felt his breath catch in his chest as he looked at her, she was wearing just a lacy, and almost see though top, she coyly blew a kiss at him. Harry had practiced his speech, and the words just seem to tumble out of his mouth.

"Gin, I think we should cool it for a bit, I mean, you've got your O.W.L's coming up soon and well... I think we should just be friends for now," he finished softly.

Ginny looked incredulous. "You're breaking up with me?" she whispered throatily.

Harry summoned some more Gryffindor courage, and continued slowly and carefully. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Gin, this is just a difficult time for me,"

Ginny seemed to swell with fury. She shot murderous look at him, and spoke in a low and dangerous voice. "Get the fuck out of my room, Harry," she said, as he saw tears start to form in her eyes. "Get out! Get the fuck out!" she screamed.

Harry didn't need telling any more, and he headed upstairs, ignored Ron, who was still snoring, he dressed swiftly and made his way back downstairs, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders and feeling thoroughly shit about himself. He figured he'd better come clean to Mrs Weasley at least, and sought her out as he returned to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was busy cooking more breakfast, but turned to Harry, and surveyed him kindly.

"_More Gryffindor courage"_ he thought as he looked down at his feet. "Mrs Weasley, me and Ginny just broke up, she's pretty upset, and I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"Oh, you kids," she clucked. "She'll be fine, I'll take her some breakfast, and she'll be fine by lunchtime. Who could stay angry at the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry simply nodded, and made a quick exit to the garden, where he found Luna and Hermione sitting on a bench, enjoying the morning sunshine. They budged over, and Harry sat between them, and held his head in his hands.

"Well guys, I did it," he said quietly. "Do you fancy going for a walk to the village?"

"Of course , Harry," said Hermione, and the three made their way from the garden and walked slowly along the snow-covered lane.

**A/N: **I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter, the next will be coming soon. Remember, reviews = happiness!


	4. Act IV: The Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 4

The Cabin in the Woods

Harry, Hermione and Luna stood and made their way to the garden gate, he held the gate open and quickly glanced up, and noticed Ginny staring out of her window. She narrowed her eyes and Harry quickly turned his back on her. Hermione held back a little and gently tugged on his sleeve.

"Harry, I'm going to go back inside. As much as I don't want to, I'd better go and see Ginny," she said heavily.

"Thanks Mione," whispered Harry.

He linked arms with Luna and they made their way along the snow-covered lane. Harry took a deep breath of the crisp air and pulled Luna a little closer. The weak winter sun warmed their faces but the sharp breeze nipped at their noses and cheeks causing Luna to shiver a little. Harry adjusted her scarf and couldn't help but run his fingers through her long and smooth hair; he kissed her softly on the cheek. Luna giggled and responded to his kiss with interest. She grabbed his lapels and turned him to her as they stood, in the middle of the lane and kissed, softly at first, he lifted her from the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. They paused for a second, he smiled and again ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled back and kissed him chastely on the lips as Harry spun her around with joy.

Luna held his hand softly and they continued walking along the snowy lane. They reached the village after twenty or so minutes and made a beeline for the cosy cafe. The cafe was wonderfully warm and Luna and Harry sat down in a booth, still holding hands over the table. The waitress bustled over and squeezed between two tables. Harry ordered two coffees and a plate of cakes. Luna beamed at him and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks for this," she said softly. "After last night, well..." she faltered and paused.

"It was the most wonderful experience of my life," he whispered. Luna blushed and Harry held her gaze. "I don't want it to be a one-off either."

"I've got three days before Daddy gets back from Sweden," she said dreamily. "I want to spend it all with you."

Harry grinned at her as the ordered coffees and cakes arrived. They chatted quietly as they ate the cakes and Luna seemed to be enjoying herself, Harry's insides were squirming pleasantly, almost as if he was on a first date.

Harry caught her eye and smiled softly at her. "What are you going to do about Anthony?" he asked.

Luna considered this for a moment. "I'll break it off as soon as we're back to Hogwarts," she said serenely.

They finished the coffees and Harry motioned for the waitress to bring the bill, before panicking that he didn't have any muggle money. The bill arrived and Harry caught the waitresses' eye.

"I don't have any muggle money," he said in an undertone. "I don't suppose you..."

"Accept wizarding money?" she finished. "Of course we do, all the shops in Ottery do."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and handed over three Galleons. He stood, holding Luna's hand and noticed the waitresses' husband making frantic gestures behind her back. The waitress turned and bustled over, had a heated and rapid conversation with him before squeezing back to Harry and Luna.

"My husband is a Wizard," she said in hushed tones. "He's just told me who you are, Harry Potter." She pressed the three gold coins back into Harry's hand. "On the house, Mr Potter, now and always."

Harry blushed furiously before attempting to dissuade the woman; she merely smiled at him and refused his payment. He finally gave up and squeezing Luna's hand, they left the small cafe.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

Luna stopped and thought for a moment, before grasping Harry's hand firmly and led him out of the village. They followed the road back to the burrow for around a quarter of a mile before Luna turned abruptly and through a gap in the hedgerow.

"Luna," grunted Harry, pulling twigs and leaves from his hair. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Shh..." she whispered, as she tightened her grip on his hand and led him across a huge snow covered field. She led him to a dark and ominous looking copse of trees, and ducked under a low hanging branch. The trees seemed to close on the pair, but Harry was just pleased that he didn't have to trudge through any more snow. Deeper and deeper she led him, pausing at times to untangle themselves from brambles and spiky, thorny branches.

"Here," she said softly.

Harry looked around, but could see nothing but trees, darkness and more trees, densely packed together. He shivered a little and turned to Luna. He turned around again, and there was no sign of her, as if she'd vanished from thin air. Panic descended, he drew his wand, and spun 360 degrees looking for her. He heard a small chuckle behind him, he span around wildly to see Luna disappearing behind a tree. He followed slowly, ducking under a chest height branch and was surprised to find himself in a small wooden cabin. Luna was sitting atop a stool and smiled at him. Harry frowned, retraced his steps, and found he could not see the cabin, but after ducking under the branch again, he was back in the cabin.

"Disillusionment Charms, Harry," whispered Luna. "This is Daddy's hide; he comes here to study the creatures here, without disturbing them."

Harry took in the detail of the small and clean cabin; there was a small table with camping stove, a camp bed against one wall and a small iron wood burning stove in the corner. Luna picked up a handful of kindling and arranged them in the stove. With a clumsy strike of a match, a merry fire was crackling away. Luna arranged two larger logs and closed the stove door, turned to him and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

The cabin soon warmed up and after a heated a passionate kiss he swiftly removed his jacket, hat and gloves, he again kissed her as she removed her coat and hat. Harry paused to survey her; she looked just dazzling in a flowery, thigh length dress, her hair shimmered and her eyes danced in the firelight. Harry sat down on the camp bed and leaned against the wall. Luna grinned and practically jumped onto his lap and wriggled her bum. Harry flushed and suddenly felt embarrassed about the rapid growing in his loins but Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and after another wand-knotting kiss, the embarrassment just melted away. He softly kissed the smooth pale skin of her neck as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Luna let out a contented sigh as he slipped the straps of her dress off, one by one, kissing her shoulders as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Luna wriggled a little more and Harry took this as he cue to get moving. With luck, more than judgement he undid the catch of her bra one handed and slowly unzipped her dress. She practically wrenched his shirt from his shoulders as he slipped the dress down and flung her lacy bra to one side. He eagerly caressed her breasts and gently suckled on a nipple as she ran her fingers through his hair. He stroked and kissed her before their lips met, tongues almost fighting for dominance as she continued to grind against him. Harry took the initiative and laid her down on the camp bed and pulled the dress gently over her hips, and wriggled out of his own trousers. He took a moment to gaze upon her, his breath caught in his chest as he looked upon pure perfection. Soft, pale white skin, long, wavy blonde hair, beautiful, feminine curves.

He kissed her on her soft, deep red lips and moved down her slowly, massaging her breasts, nibbling and suckling her nipples, at the same time stroking her inner thigh. Luna moaned softly and this served to further encourage him, he slowly slipped her knickers down as he kissed her belly and softly moved his finger along the length of her wetness. Luna again moaned as he gently touched her. Harry paused for a second, uncertain.

"Use your tongue," she whispered.

Harry responded, exploring her folds with his tongue, savouring the taste, guided by Luna's moans as he brushed her clit.

"Oh, god, Harry, just there," she breathed.

He continued with his tongue as she gripped his head with her thighs, her blonde pubic hair tickling his nose, he slowly slipped a finger inside her, Luna responded with a loud moan as he began to slide in and out, as he lapped at her centre. She ran her fingers through his hair and held on as she began to shudder. Harry slipped another finger in and she trembled before the waves of orgasm crashed over her. She released his head from her grip as he looked up at her beautiful silver-grey eyes.

"Get up here," she whispered throatily.

Luna grabbed Harry around the neck and kissed him deeply and furiously before encouraging Harry to remove his boxers. Harry couldn't get them off quickly enough and pressed his hardness against her.

Luna looked Harry straight in the eye. "Fuck me, Harry. Make me scream," she urged, with all trace of dreaminess gone from her voice.

Harry pressed against her, and entered her slowly and fluidly and paused for a second before withdrawing as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to find his rhythm, but was horrified to feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. He slowed a little and thought of all the delaying tactics, he closed his eyes and concentrated on not coming just yet. The feeling began to fade a little, so he began to find his rhythm again; Luna moaned and writhed beneath him. Sooner than he hoped the impeding orgasm approached, he began to speed up as Luna shuddered and shook beneath him; there was no delaying now as he too shook as he came inside her.

They cuddled together for a little while after, the temperature of the cabin dropped slowly as the logs in the stove were consumed. Luna shivered a little and he picked her clothes from the floor. They dressed together in silence and cuddled again on the camp bed.

"That was incredible, Luna,"

"I'm so glad I brought you here," she whispered.

"Do you think we should head back?"

"I don't want to."

They cuddled together for what seemed like hours. It was only after the fire completely died down that Harry got to his feet and gently pulled Luna into him. He kissed her softly before she took his hand and they left the cabin.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you've enjoyed this. Next chapter soon.


	5. Act V: Snowstorms

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long delay in updating, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The walk back to the Burrow was crisp and refreshing, the fresh air bracing as they crunched through the snow covered lane. As they approached the Weasley home, Luna slipped her hand out of his as he glanced up to Ginny's bedroom window. The curtains were still shut; Harry shook his head slowly as he opened the front gate. Luna's hand snaked from her pocket and gave his bum a resounding squeeze. Harry jumped in surprise; Luna merely smiled and looked innocent.

He tapped his wand on the back door of the Burrow and it swung open with a soft click. Harry expected to be confronted with a redheaded missile of some sort, but the kitchen was quiet, only the sounds of the wireless playing softly in the background. The pair stepped into the kitchen and Harry immediately caught the eye of Ginny, who was sitting at the large kitchen table.

"Hello, Harry," she said softly.

Harry paused and took a breath. "Ginny, about..."

"Not now," she cut through him quickly and looked over to the door to the sitting room. Ron lumbered into the kitchen, looking vaguely annoyed. Harry looked around quickly and noticed that Luna had already managed to slip away. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry and beckoned him over. He moved closer to Ginny and she whispered urgently to him.

"Ron's pretty annoyed with you..." she began.

Ron looked as if he wanted to say something to Harry and opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry braced himself, as Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Ron," she called sweetly. "I've got a surprise for you!"

Ron was instantly distracted by the pile of mince pies Hermione was carrying. Hermione leaned forward slightly and handed Ron the plate.

"Take these into the sitting room," she purred. "I'll be with you in a second..."

Hermione gently stroked the back of his hand and gave him a sultry smile. With a slightly glazed look in his eyes, he stumbled into the next room, where he fell upon the pies like a pack of ravenous dogs.

"Hermione, you're not..." questioned Harry carefully.

"Of course not, Harry, I just needed to keep him distracted," she chuckled softly. "All he needs is some food, and a sexy voice and he's happy..."

Harry smiled at the bushy haired witch as she sat next to Ginny and put her arm around her shoulders. Ginny smiled and leaned into her friend.

"Now, Ginny and I have had a chat about you and she understands what you're going through. She just wants you to be happy."

Harry carefully sat down and watched the redhead carefully as Hermione continued.

"Thing is, Harry, you've got so much on your plate, but I'll be here when you're all done saving the world," said Ginny croakily.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as the waves of guilt crashed over him. He took a breath as he felt his cheeks redden.

"Ginny, I am sorry," he began quietly.

"Its fine," she interrupted. "We're still friends, and my door is _always _open." She waggled her eyebrows and shot a quick grin at him.

Hermione playfully swatted her arm and grinned at her. Harry relaxed chuckled at Ron, who was still feasting on the mince pies in the sitting room. Mrs Weasley bustled into the kitchen and began setting pots and pans onto the range. She smiled at the three and began directing ingredients into the saucepans.

oOo

The afternoon passed slowly, Harry looked up from reading the Prophet and watched the renewed snowfall settle gently on the yard. He concentrated on his last-minute owl order of Christmas presents, a diamond charm bracelet for Luna, a pair of moonstone earrings for Hermione, an amethyst necklace for Ginny. Ron was getting a new pair of goalkeeper gloves, an old house telephone for Mr Weasley, a scarf, spun with silk and silver thread for Mrs Weasley. He finished the order, jotted down his vault number onto the form and headed up to the bedroom he shared with Ron. Hedwig was waiting patiently on the windowsill. She accepted the form, and with a soft hoot, she spread her wings and quickly disappeared into the snow.

He trudged back down the rickety stairs and settled back down onto the sofa. Luna and Ron were fiercely engaged in a chess battle, Ginny was reading 'Witch Weekly' and Hermione, as usual had her nose in a book. Harry sat between them; the both at once settled a little closer to him. He relaxed and sat back enjoying the comfort from two of his best friends. He watched Luna and Ron's chess game and gazed the reflection of the firelight dance and glitter in her hair.

Harry found his eyelids become heavy and almost felt that he might drop off, the sofa was so old, squashy, and comfortable, if it wasn't for Mrs Weasley clucking about supper being ready he was ready for a good sleep.

Supper was an enjoyable experience, Fred and George came over, wearing their lurid green dragonskin jackets. They made fun of Ron, teased Ginny but were friendly and chatty with Harry and Hermione. Mrs Weasley finished off the meal with a huge cake, Harry was feeling particularly warm and comfortable and he breathed a sigh of relief as the meal ended. The family drifted away to the sitting room, leaving the four teens sitting.

"I'm going to take a breath of fresh air before bed," said Harry as he nodded at Hermione. "You coming?"

Hermione nodded in assent and the pair pulled cloaks around their shoulders and stepped out into the swirling snowstorm. Harry shivered and pulled his cloak tighter as they made their way to Arthur's shed at the bottom of the garden.

Harry carefully opened the shed door and took a deep breath as they stepped out of the reach of the howling winds. Harry led Hermione to the bench at the back, again chuckling at the lovingly labelled boxes of muggle trinkets.

He sat down and Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and they together enjoyed a moment's peace and quiet after the almost constant noise of the Weasley household.

"So," he said quietly. "What the fuck is going on with Ginny? What the hell did you say to her?"

"I'm not sure," she replied softly. "I think she's got a bright idea that you'll take her back if she's nice to you."

"Really? You didn't tell her about Luna did you?"

Hermione smiled and cuddled into him. "Of course not," she whispered. "Like I said, your dirty little secrets are safe with me."

"Thanks Hermione," he said quietly. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"I know," she replied.

The pair stayed in the shed for a little while, until the cold drove them back in to the Burrow. They brushed the snow from each other's shoulders and traipsed up the stairs. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug; she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I think... it's about bedtime," said Harry, softly.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Well, see you in the morning," as he tightened the hug.

"Goodnight, Harry."

He turned from her and made his way up the final flight of stairs to Ron's attic room; he quietly changed into boxers and a t-shirt and climbed gratefully into his camp bed. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and attempted to sleep before Ron's long, droning snores left him wide-awake.

Harry dropped off to sleep reasonably quickly, drifting into a dream involving him being chased by various snakes, giants and spiders, before he awoke with a start. He pulled his glasses on and squinted at Ron's clockwork alarm clock before slumping back onto his pillow. He heard the bedroom door slowly creak open, Harry instinctively snatched his wand up from the floor. He glanced over to the window, the snowstorm had cleared and as a cloud moved across the sky, the room was bathed in eerie silver light.

As his eyes adjusted, the most beautiful girl swam into focus. She approached his bed, wearing nothing but a translucent silver silken nightdress. Harry opened his mouth, but she merely lifted a finger to her dark red lips. She drifted over to him, still silent and placed a pale white hand on his chest. Harry opened his mouth; she again lifted a finger to her lips. She lifted his hand and motioned him to slide the fine straps from her shoulders. He did, softly and delicately, the dress slipped from her as if as light as a breath of wind.

Harry rapidly removed his boxers and t-shirt one handed as he softly traced her curves, before taking a nipple into his mouth. She gently stroked his erection; Harry felt himself pulsing as she let out a shallow, breathy moan of encouragement. Their lips met, while she continued to stroke him, he ran his fingers through her hair, along the smooth pale skin of her back, cupping her bottom. They broke the kiss and Harry made to speak, she shushed him again and upped the tempo of her stroking. He ran his fingers playfully across the taut skin of her belly, she parted her legs slightly as he moved his fingers along her wetness, pausing and gently circling her most sensitive area. She again moaned softly as he continued, before taking his hand and sucking his fingers.

Harry too released a near silent moan of excitement, she paused stroking him and sank to her knees at the side of the camp bed. She swirled her tongue around his crown, softly, slowly, deliberately, before enveloping him in her mouth. She looked up into his eyes, her gorgeous eyes shining from the moonlight as she sucked and licked and stroked. Harry knew he wouldn't last long; he reluctantly tore his gaze away from hers to try to delay the inevitable, a moment later his orgasm crashed over him, his hips bucking as she swallowed, finishing with a final lick and kiss.

Harry lay back, the shakiness subsided and he looked to her, she smiled softly and delicately wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb. He opened his mouth and she shushed him, pressed her finger to his lips and kissed his forehead. She turned and slipped away out of the room, the silken nightdress trailing behind as if a ghost.

Harry took a steady calming breath and retrieved the blankets from the side of the bed and pulled the cover again to his chin. Harry placed his glasses back on top of his clothes as Ron continued to breathe steadily, he hadn't stirred. With a quiet sigh, Harry turned over and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise it won't be such a long wait for an update.


End file.
